victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bori
Bori is the pairing of Beck Oliver '''and Tori Vega. ( '''B/eck and T/'ori ')' '''is one of the the most popular pairings on the show Victorious. Although Beck is Jade West's boyfriend, there is evidence that suggests they do in fact like each other. The Victorious writers seem to like the ship, but it is not very clear that they will end up together. This ship is surprisingly not very popular on Fanfiction.net. Some people say the ship is "cliche." Bori Moments Season 1 [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, He doesn't seem to mind. When she is rubbing the stain out, she keeps trying to help him, and he says "you're sweet, but you might be making it worse." After that, she slows down and dramatically looks into his eyes before Jade enters. Later in the Improvisation class, where Tori plays the dog, Beck asks. "Can the dog sleep in our room?" On the second day when Tori returns, He "checks her out" for a brief moment and then smiles to himself. When Jade says "Unbelieveable that you're even here", Beck says "Very immature of you to say that". Later in the Alphabetical Improv, Beck and Tori and dramatically gazing at each other until Jade rudely interupts. When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object, but he smiles and kisses her. The Bird Scene *He approaches Tori at her locker and says "Whatcha doin?" (a possible reference to Isabella on ''Phineas and Ferb). ''He also asked her to come to lunch at the end. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, she jumped on his back to try and protect Beck. After everyone told Tori that it was just stage fighting, Jade asked her "Why do you care?" Tori face seemed like she had been caught (of caring a bit TOO much for Beck?) before she replies "Cause I figure he already suffers enough pain dating you." Jade Dumps Beck *Beck seemed happy that Tori visited him in his RV. Tori the Zombie *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, and in the context of the play, they're characters fall in love with each other. [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Beck, Jade, Tori, and André are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it". Bori Fan Official "Stuff" *Official Bori Song: '''Finally Falling' *Official Bori Colors: *Official Bori Number: '17 1/2 '''because, *Official Bori Mascott: undecided *Official Bori Animal: '''Tiger '''because, Similar Ships *Jim and Pam from the Office. Bori Songs * Bori Fan Videos *Beck/Tori Baby Just Say Yes *Tori/Beck Taking Chances *||So Contagious|| Tori/Beck|| Bori FanFics The Bori Category on Fanfictions *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6138939/1/Streetlight_People ''Streetlight People by DramaticStarlet] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6097524/1/just_us just us by seemslikeaporno] *Cookies and Cream by Gabbyrocksalot Bori FanFic Writers *DramaticStarlet Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Actor Images Category:Actors